Solo un encuentro
by jin kala
Summary: ¿Es el destino o solo una casualidad? Un inesperado encuentro creará una hermosa historia. Taemin Shinee
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: "OSO! :D"

Me llamo Bella, voy en segundo año de la Universidad, no vivo con mis padres, ya que ellos están de viaje por Asia ayudando a las familias de escasos recursos, yo por lo tanto soy un poco independiente, pero dado eso mi vida es muy monótona no tengo muchos amigos, y no soy muy popular en la universidad, ni en la carrera, pero igual me encanta lo que estudio y sé que me pide mucha personalidad. En este momento estoy esperando a mis amigas para entrar a clases, estaba sentada en la entrada de la Universidad, esperaba unas amigas y de repente se me acerca un perrito a jugar conmigo, comencé a jugar con el hasta q se me acerca un chico de unos 19 o 20 años no más con una correa en manos me di cuenta que el perro le pertenecía.

Chico X: Perdón por lo de mi perro, por lo general no se acerca a personas extrañas - dijo poniéndole el collar al perrito - por eso lo dejo sin correa  
Bella: no te preocupes, pero ¿Cuál es el nombre del perrito? - En ese momento me di cuenta que el chico era muy bonito tenía los ojos de color café y su piel era muy clara  
Chico X: Se llama Oso y yo me llamo Lee TaeMin y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo tendiéndome la mano se notaba que era extranjero por su asentó y su cara  
Bella: Isabel pero me dicen Bella - Dije correspondiendo al saludo de TaeMin  
Tae: Que lindo nombre y ¿Que estudias? - dijo mirándome a los ojos creando en mí una especie de embobamiento  
Bella: Derecho y ¿Tu estudias aquí o solo estas de paso? - Dije  
Tae: No solo estaba paseando a mi hermoso perro, mi hotel queda cerca de aquí así que aproveché de traerlo para que no se aburriera tanto yo solo estoy de paso por el país - Dijo mirando a su alrededor - pero el lugar es muy lindo por mí me quedaría a vivir pero no puedo - En eso sonó su teléfono y contesto pero hablo en otro idioma lo atribuí que se trataba de su idioma materno, cuando termino de hablar me miro algo triste - Me tengo que ir mis hermanos me acaban de avisar que tengo que volver de inmediato al hotel perdóname, pero podríamos juntarnos otro día que me dices  
Bella: Me encantaría - Dije algo emocionada, le di mi número y él medio el suyo  
Tae: Fue un gusto conocerte - dijo tendiéndome la mano  
Bella: El mío igual - Yo le correspondí y me agache para acariciar la cabeza de su perro - a ti también me gusto conocerte Oso

Cuando se alejó a parecieron mis amigas se le notaba que me habían estado observado todo el tiempo porque cuando se acercaron a mí me atacaron con preguntas

Alice: Amiga como lo conociste?  
Cristi: Él es muy guapo acaso no sabes quién es él?  
Fran: Amiga que suerte como me hubiera gustado estar en tu lugar  
Bella: Ustedes lo conocen, nunca lo había visto antes - Dije confundida y me puse a pensar que a lo mejor me mintió e iba en esta Universidad  
Alice: No tonta, él es un cantante de Corea es muy famoso pertenece a SHINee su grupo es muy bueno - Dijo como si estuviera hablando de un príncipe azul de los cuentos infantiles  
Bella: Con razón no lo conozco a mí no me gusta el k-pop como a ustedes, pero tengo que admitir que ese chico es muy lindo y muy caballero me encanto - dije como si todavía estuviera aquí  
Cristi: No sé si nota eso, te lo comías con la mirada - Dijo dándome un pequeño empujón  
Fran: y para qué hablar de él estaba que se te tiraba encima tuyo se nota que le gustaste - dijo con tono burlón.

Siguieron molestándome por un largo rato hasta que vi la hora en mi teléfono solo faltaba 5 minutos para que empezará la clase.

Bella: Ya chica vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2: No otra vez…

[POV: TaeMin]

Saque a pasear a oso que estaba molestando a Key hyung, MinHo se ofreció acompañarme pero Onew necesitaba ayuda en la cocina porque JongHyun no quería ayudar así que salí solo. Cuando llegamos a una pequeña plaza cerca de la Universidad que quedaba cerca del hotel le saque el collar a mi perro para que anduviera solo y así yo no tuviera que andar corriendo por todas partes. Lo seguía de cerca para que no se metiera en problemas, pero cuando me descuide un momento para abrocharme los cordones de las zapatillas desapareció lo comencé a buscar por todas partes pero nada hasta que lo vi jugando con una chica de más o menos mi edad así que me puse el gorro de mi chaqueta por si me reconocía y se ponía a gritar como lo hacen muchas chicas de mi edad

Tae: Perdón por lo de mi perro, por lo general no se acerca a personas extrañas - dije poniéndole el collar a mi perrito - por eso lo dejo sin correa

Chica X: No te preocupes, pero ¿Cuál es el nombre del perrito? - dijo con algo de timidez cuando la vi me quede impresionado jamás había visto a una chica con tan lindos ojos, eran almendrados y de un color chocolate muy hermoso su piel era trigueña y sus labios de un rosa muy lindo

Tae: Se llama Oso y yo me llamo Lee TaeMin y ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - dije tendiéndole la mano se notaba que estaba algo nerviosa pero yo igual lo estaba porque realmente era muy linda.

Chica X: Isabel pero me dicen Bella - Dijo correspondiéndome el saludo y poniéndose algo roja

Tae: Que lindo nombre y ¿Que estudias? - dije mirándola a los ojos me gustaba mirar a la gente a los ojos así sé que no me mienten

Bella: derecho y ¿Tu estudias aquí o solo estas de paso? - Dijo algo tímida

Tae: No solo estaba paseando a mi hermoso perro, mi hotel queda cerca de aquí así que aproveché de traerlo para que no se aburriera tanto, yo solo estoy de paso por el país - dije mirando a mi alrededor - pero el lugar es muy lindo por mí me quedaría a vivir pero no puedo - en eso sonó mi teléfono vi de quien era y se trataba de Key algo había pasado así que conteste de inmediato

Tae: Hyung que pasa porque me llamas? - dije en coreano algo preocupado pero disimuladamente para que Bella no se sintiera incomoda

Key: No solo estaba preocupado ya que no me dijiste a donde iba sabes que no me gustas que salgas solo sin mi permiso - dijo histéricamente

Tae: pero si le pedí permiso a Onew y MinHo me iba a acompañar pero como JongHyun es un flojo no quiso ayudarlo salí solo pero estoy cerca del hotel

Key: Vuelve de inmediato entendiste porque el desayuno está listo y no pienso esperarte por mucho tiempo además tenemos que ir a reunión de prensa por lo del concierto de mañana y después tenemos que ir a ensayar sabes que no son vacaciones después del concierto puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras está bien? - Dijo como todo un padre

Tae: Esta bien voy de inmediato al hotel - Dije con voz resignada y colgué - Me tengo que ir mis hermanos me acaban de avisar que tengo que volver de inmediato al hotel perdóname, pero podríamos juntarnos otro día que dices?

Bella: Me encantaría - dijo emocionada, le di mi número y ella el suyo

Tae: Fue un gusto conocerte - Dije tendiéndole la mano

Bella: El mío igual - Dijo ella correspondiendo y se agacho para acariciar la cabeza de mi perro - A ti también me gusto conocerte Oso.

Me di vuelta para volver al hotel comencé a caminar rápido ya que a Key no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar me di vuelta para verla y estaba con un grupo de chicas me imagino que son sus amigas porque la estaba interrogando por algo. Cuando volví al hotel Key me estaba esperando en la entrada del hotel con cara de a qué hora pensabas volver, subimos en silencio a la habitación se notaba que estaba enojado, a veces actúa muy sobre protectoramente conmigo en especial cuando no estamos en corea como si todo lo que nos rodeara me fuera hacer daño

Cuando entramos a la habitación Onew estaba peleando con JongHyun porque él se quería sentar al lado de la ventana y JongHyun igual ya que MinHo estaba sentado al otro lado cuando entramos se quedaron callados por que se notaba que Key estaba enojado así que yo me senté al frente de MinHo y Onew se sentó a mi lado y JongHyun al frente de él y Key en la punta, todos no pusimos a comer el desayuno en silencio, siempre en las comidas todos conversamos pero hoy día estaba todo muy callado, pero Onew rompió el silencio

Onew: Chicos volvemos en una semana a corea nos dieron esta semana para que descansemos y nos des estresemos

Key: que bueno era hora que pudiéramos conocer una de las ciudades que hemos visitado dicen que aquí en Francia es una de los países más lindos me encantaría conocerlo a fondo parís la ciudad del amor - Dijo en francés la parte de parís la ciudad del amor

MinHo: Tae porque te demoraste tanto en pasear a oso se encontró con otros perros y se puso a jugar con ellos - al ver lo callado que estaba sabía que algo había pasado

Tae: No se puso a jugar con una chica llamada Bella - Dije mirando mi plato y casi en un susurro

JongHyun: Que tan linda es la chica que te pones rojo como tomate - Dijo mirándome con esa cara de yo se te gusto

Tae: Muy linda - dije tímidamente

Key: por eso no querías volver?

Tae: Si – No sé porque le dije todo la verdad no me gustaba ocultarles nada a ellos porque al fin del todo son mi amigo y hermanos

MinHo: Pero no te puedes enamorar recuerda que nos vamos en una semana - Dijo preocupado ya me habían desilusionado, siempre me enamoraba de la persona menos indicada pero todavía no aprendía

Tae: Ya lo sé hyung no tenías que recordármelo - Dije levantándome de la mesa - Me voy a mi cuarto - Dije saliendo del cuarto de Onew yéndome al mío que se encontraba al frente.

Me puse a pensar como podría invitar a Bella a salir sin que los chicos lo sepan, no quería que otra vez me dieran el sermoneo de la otra vez no de nuevo…


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

pov. bella

cuando terminaron la clase me fui a mi casa rapidamente el dia habia esta de lo peor, primero llegamos tarde a clases haciendo que el profesor nos retara a las cinco de lante del curso y poniendonos en ridiculo, despues cuando salimos a recreo un chico choco conmigo manchandome la polera con helado, menos mal que en la mochila llevaba otra polera que me habia comprado ayer y no la habia sacado por pura flojera, despues cuando entramos a la siguiente clase nos encontramos con que el profesor de esa clase estaba enfermo y como habia examen el profesor de la clase anterior la tomaria, despues cuando salimos al almuerzo me di cuenta que no habia llevado plata por lo que tube que pedirle plata a fran para poder comer algo ya que no habia tomado desayuno, y en la ultima clase un compañero me insulto porque yo tenia la misma polera que su novia y a su novia no le gustaba que otra chica tubiera la misma ropa que ella practicamente me la arranca para que su noviesita estubiera feliz, como mi dia no podia estar peor me fui de inmediato a mi casa para no tener otro problema, llegue a mi departamento donde vivo sola ya que me independice de mis padres a los 17 me fui directo a la cama me puse el pijama y me dormi aunque fueran las 4 de la tarde, cuando me desperte ya eran las 10 de la noche pero como me dio flojera solo me prepare un pan y volvi acostarme pero a ver television cuando sono mi telefono vio de quien se trata y es tae min mi corazon se acelero de inmediato.

bella: alo- dije timida

tae: hola queria saber si mañana te gustaria ir a un concierto?- dijo como si estuviera susurrando

bella: claro que me gustaria, pero a que grupo iriamos a ver - le pregunte ya que no les crei a mis amigas de que el se trataba de un artista coreano no se veia como tal ademas porque se interesaria en alguien como yo

tae: es una sorpresa- dijo riendo- encontremonos en la entrada de la universidad a las 5 de la tarde yo te estare esperando

bella: claro a las 5 en la entrada de la universidad- dije poniendome nerviosa como si solo faltara una 1 para nuestro encuentro

tae: nos vemos mañana entonces cuidate, ah se me olvido preguntarte algo ¿tienes auto?- dijo algo avergonsado

bella: si porque la pregunta- dije sospechando de algo

tae: no solo es una pregunta ya chao nos vemos mañana- dijo a presuradamente de fondo se escuchaba unas voses de hombre adultos conparadas con la voz de el y me colgo.

me tape con las sabanas y a pague la television estaba asiendo mucho calor por lo general metapaba con una fresada y las sabanas y pensando en eso me dormi.

- dia siguiente-

sono mi despertador a las 7 de la mañana como de costumbre me levante fui al baño me duche y despues fui a la cocina para prepararme mi desayuno, cuando empiezo a sentir que algo estaba muy raro en el ambiente me hacerco a la venta y saco la cabeza estaba por llover en esta epoca del año era muy comun que lloviera asi que abri mi armario y saque un paragua de color rosado y lo puse la manilla de la puerta y me dirigi a la cocina nuevamente a terminar de desayunar cuando suena mi telefono, lo tomo y era un mensaje se trataba de tae

tae(mensaje): bella no te olvides de nuestra cita a las 5 en la entrada de la universidad y por favor lleva tu auto aunque suene raro confia en mi si? tae :D

me que mirando el mesaje por un rato y se me alegro mi dia monotomo asi que como no tenia clases, llame a fran para que me acompañara a comparme ropa

bella(al telefono): fran hola perdona si te desperte pero me acompañarias a comprarme ropa porfavor sii?

fran: esta bien te veo en una hora en la entrada del centro comercial nos vemos- se notava que la habia despertado no me senti culpable muchas veces me tenia que levantar temprano por ellas

me dirigi a mi piesa me cambie la ropa que habia elegido ya que solo me puse un jeans y una blusa de manga corta, la blusa me la cambie por un sueters y me puse una parcas ya que estaba empesando hacer frio y me puse unas botas largas y sali para juntarme con fran.

pov. tae

cuando termine de llamar a bella llamaron a la puerta de mi pieza era minho con mi cena no habia aceptado comer con ellos aunque actue un poco melodramatico, pero ellos siempre tratan de manipularme solo porque soy el maknae

minho: tae onew hizo pollo asi que te traje carne asada se que te encanta y queriamos salir a un bar para que vallas con nosotros- dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre el velador que se encontraba al lado de mi cama

tae: lo pensare no estoy de humor para salir - dije actuando como niño mimado

minho: por favor tae ya estas bastante grandesito como para comportarte asi- dijo sentandose en la punta de la cama

tae: pero hyung ustedes son los que me tratan como un niño no dejando tomar mis propias decisiones

minho: y que es lo que quieres, que la chica te ropa el corazon como lo hizo minzy eso quieres es cosa tuya si quieres eso pero no solo te afecta a ti nos afecta a todos

tae: si es por la prensa no tienen que enterarce puede ser discreto

minho: no es por la prensa- dijo acariciando mi brazo mientras yo trataba de esquibarlo odiaba cuando hacia eso solo lo ocupaba cuando trataba de manipularme- lo que pasa es que nos duele verte mal cuando tratas de terminar tu carrera por minzy solo por eso te queremos mucho tae eres nuestro donseng y no nos gusta verte triste piensa en eso solo te los digo como hermana y amigo- cuando me dijo eso le revolvio el pelo y salio de mi pieza de verdad se notaba triste por mi comportamiento a lo mejor tenian razon con lo que me paso con minzy pero de verdad queria tratar de olvidarla y si salia con bella a lo mejor se me pasaba ese estupido enamoramiento que sentia por mi exnovia.

sali de mi piesa y los chicos estaba sentados en la sala, key y jonghyun juganban wii, onew hablaba por telefono y minho estaba en su notebook, me sente al lado de minho y lo mire con cara de perrito triste, el me devolvio la mirada pero cargada de reproche, me asuste porque no habia hecho nada a demas de lo de ase un rato cuando mi dio el sermon del año

tae: que pasa porque me miras asi?- dije a la defenciba

minho: no solo que porque me miras con la cara de perro si no te voy a perdonar lo de recien no tiene nombre- dijo desviando la mirada a su notebook

tae: yo no queria ser tan frio solo que no me gusta hyung que tomes decisiones por mi y eso va para todos- dije alzando la voz para que el resto escuchara

key: no tomamos decisiones por ti tae solo nos preocupas no queremos verte sufrir eso es todo

jonghyun: key tiene razon la otra vez estuviste muy mal despues de la roptura

minho: vez todos tratamos de protegerte- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro

onew: ya chicos basta de retos y molestar a tae, nos vamos de fiesta nos invitaron a un evento esta noche asi que vayan cambiense ropa que nos vamos a bailar

cuando dijo eso todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas piezas nos cambiamos ropa y listo salimos, la fiesta no era tan lejos del hotel pero de todos modos fuimos en auto, cuando llegamos habia muchas personas esperandonos. bailamos y tomamos arto la fiesta termino como a las 5 de la mañana y nos fuimos directo al hotel jonghyun iba con una chica bastante rara pero cuando key se percato no lo dejo llevarla al hotel porque no era correcto, asi que jonghyun no se fue con nosotros y se fue al departamento de la chica que quedaba al frente del hotel, esto no me daba buena espina asi que se lo comente a minho que se habia devuelto antes que todos el volvio al hotel a las 3 de la mañana porque no se sentia bien, le explique que jonghyun se habia ido con una mujer asi que se levanto y cuando iba a salir de la habitacion, jonghyun iba entrando, todos nos lo quedamos viendo, no traia su reloj y su cadena de oro, le faltaba uno de sus aros, key se hacerco corriendo a jonghyun seguido de key

key: que te paso jonghyun? que le paso a tus cosas?- dijo preocupado

jonghyun: nada solo que la mujer me habia tendido una trampa era un hombre no una mujer y me robo cuando yo me estaba desnudando- dijo algo apenado no se si era por lo de sus cosa o porque la mujer era un hombre.

cuando paso todo el revuelo del robo a jonghyun onew llamo al manager para informarle de lo sucedido, la cosa es que al final nos fuimos a la cama a las 6.

me desperte a las 8 de la mañana con un dolor horrible de cabeza habia dormido 2 horas y teniamos ensayo de las 9 a las 2 de la tarde despues de las 6 a las 7 teniamos maquillaje y el concierto era a las 8 asi que le mande un mensaje a bella para que no se fuera a olvidar de la cita las 5 silve para que oso se hacercara a mi y me puse a idear el plan para crear la cita perfecta con bella antes del concierto.


End file.
